The Secret Gift
by RikakoChan
Summary: Len curiga dengan sikap Rin akhir-akhir ini. Rin lebih mendekati Kaito daripada dirinya. Ada ada memangnya? Apa yang terjadi? Tolong di read dan di review ya, arigato (/ w )/


Rin mengobrak-abrik tasnya. _Mana diary itu?_ pikir Rin. Ia terus mencari sampai tidak mendengar suara ketukan pintu kamarnya, yang diketuk oleh kembarannya, Len.

"Woy Rin! Kamu di dalem? Buka pintunya dong!" seru Len dari luar. Tetapi Rin tidak mendengar seruan Len dan masih serius mencari diarynya yang katanya hilang itu.

* * *

Len berhenti tepat di depan pintu berwarna cokelat tua yang dihiasi tulisan "Rin's Room. You all, do not excuse" dengan tulisan besar-besar. Len tahu, ia pasti akan diusir jika ia menerobos masuk. Walaupun ia menggunakan cara sopan, Rin juga mungkin tidak akan mengizinkannya masuk.

Tapi, dengan kunjungan pertamanya ke kamar Rin, Len tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggunya. Ia hanya ingin mengembalikan sebuah buku tebal dihiasi pita berwarna oranye dan bertuliskan "Diary" dengan huruf sambung. Len sudah bisa menebak bahwa buku itu punya Rin. Karena di rumah ini, hanya Rin yang memiliki buku diary dan mereka hanya tinggal berdua.

Len mengetuk pintu tiga kali sambil berteriak. Tapi Rin tidak menyahutnya. Ia tahu, Rin ada di dalam karena terdengar suara berisik di dalam kamar Rin. Len berteriak sekali lagi dengan suara yang menurutnya sudah sangat keras.

"RIN! BUKAIN PINTU!"

* * *

Rin melempar tasnya. Ia mendengar suara dari luar kamarnya, yang sepertinya tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Rin membuka pintu dan mendapati Len yang sedang duduk di bawah.

"Ngapain kamu Len? Duduk di bawah begitu..." tanya Rin heran.

Len berdiri dan menyerahkan buku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Nih. Diary kamu."

Rin menerima buku itu dengan mata terbelalak, "hah?! Nemu di mana Len? Aku nyari diary ini daritadi! Oh, jangan-jangan..."

"Jangan asal nuduh dong! Aku nemu di meja tamu. Awalnya mau kukasih ke kamu langsung, cuma kamu langsung ke kamar dan ngunci kamar. Ya udah deh, sempetnya sekarang," jelas Len. Rin mengangguk-angguk tanda paham.

"Ooh, iya iya. Thanks ya Len!" seru Rin dan masuk ke kamarnya kembali sambil menutup pintu. Rin duduk di tempat tidur sambil membuka-buka diarynya.

_Eh, tunggu.._ pikir Rin, _Len baca diary aku gak? Kalo baca..._

Rin mulai panik dengan pikirannya itu. Bisa gawat kalo Len mengetahui isi diarynya!

* * *

Len kembali ke kamar dan duduk di kursi. Ia menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil berpikir, _oh, gitu ya... Jadi Rin sahabatan sama Kaito. Oke fine.._

Sudah malas, Len mengunci kamarnya, mematikan lampu, dan ke tempat tidur. Tak lama kemudian, Len sudah terlelap.

* * *

Esoknya, Rin dan Len berangkat ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Hanya dua puluh menit, mereka sudah sampai di sekolah. Selama di perjalanan, Rin dan Len sama sekali tidak berbicara, tidak seperti biasanya.

Saat Len sudah masuk kelas, Rin berlari ke kelas Kaito. Kaito yang melihat Rin sedang menunggu di luar langsung menghampirinya.

"Hai Rin," sapa Kaito.

"Hai," balas Rin. "Eh Kaito, nih diarynya."

"Oh, oke." Kaito menerima dairy yang diberi Rin dan membacanya. "Gaada yang baca diary ini kan?"

Rin menjawab dengan sedikit takut, "se-sepertinya gaada..."

"Bagus deh," kata Kaito sambil menutup diary. "Kalo ada yang tau, bisa gawat nih."

"Iya, bener," jawab Rin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya udah deh," ujar Kaito, "aku bakal balikin diarynya besok. Tapi, jangan lupa dibales yaa..."

"Iyaaa," jawab Rin. "Udah, ya. Aku ke kelas. Dadaah!"

"Daah."

Rin segera pergi ke kelasnya yang sama dengan Len.

* * *

Len mengikuti Rin dan bersembunyi di samping loker sepatu yang kebetulan lokasinya dekat dengan Rin yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kaito. Sesekali Len melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat situasi.

"Gaada yang baca diary ini kan?"

Len mendengar Kaito bertanya kepada Rin. Rin belum menjawab. Len membatin dalam hati, _satu orang sudah membacanya sayangnya_.

Dan Len mendengar suara Rin yang terdengar takut, "se-sepertinya gaada..."

"Bagus deh."

Suara Kaito muncul lagi.

"Kalo ada yang tau, bisa gawat nih."

"Iya, bener."

"Ya udah deh. Aku bakal balikin diarynya besok. Tapi, jangan lupa dibales yaa..."

"Iyaaa." suara Rin lagi. "Udah, ya. Aku ke kelas. Dadaah!"

"Daah."

Saat melihat bahwa Rin berpisah dengan Kaito, Len dengan cepat berlari ke kelas untuk menghindari kecurigaan Rin. Len berpura-pura sedang menulis sesuatu saat melihat Rin masuk kelas dan duduk di sampingnya.

* * *

"Miku!"

Miku menoleh dan melihat Rin serta Kaito berlari mengejarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miku.

"Kita mau ngasih tau sesuatu, tapi..." Rin melanjutkan, "jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa."

"Okee," ujar Miku. "Tentang apa emang?"

Rin dan Kaito berkata sesuatu kepada Miku. Miku hanya mengangguk-angguk.

* * *

Len masuk ke rumah. Ia melihat Rin sedang duduk di kursi tamu sambil tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas dan sedang menulis sesuatu di sebuah buku.

"Rin, kamu kenapa?" tanya Len. "Senyum-senyum sendiri begitu."

"Oh, gapapa," jawab Rin. Len mengangkat satu alisnya dan segera naik ke atas untuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci dirinya. Len benar-benar tidak curiga, karena mungkin Rin tersenyum membaca tulisannya sendiri. Bisa saja, kan?

* * *

Setelah memastikan bahwa Len sudah tidak ada, Rin mengambil hpnya.

_Rin: Udah siap nih. Kalian berdua udah siap belom?_

_Miku: Udah, Rin~_

_Kaito: Udah._

_Rin: Ya udah. Aku pancing dulu ya. Nanti kalo udah, aku bilang ke kalian._

_Kaito: sip._

_Miku: Okee._

* * *

Len masuk ke kamarnya. Saat membuka pintu, ia melihat sebuah kertas ada di dekat pintu. Saat Len mencoba untuk mengambilnya, kertas itu menjauh menuju tangga. _Kertas apaan tuh?_ pikir Len. Karena penasaran, Len mengambil kertas itu dan kertas menjauh kembali. Len mengejar kertas itu karena melihat bahwa kertas itu adalah kertas yang berisi tugasnya!

Sampai di bawah, kertas itu tetap tidak mau berhenti sampai berhenti di depan pintu rumah. Saat Len mau mengambilnya, kertas itu menjauh lagi dan telah keluar dari rumah. Len pun membuka pintu, dan tiba-tiba...

"SELAMAAAATTTTT LEEENNNNN!"

Len melongo saat mendapati Rin, Miku, dan Kaito tiba-tiba datang dan memeluknya serta berkata selamat. Tunggu... selamat untuk apa?

"Eh, lepasin lepasin!" seru Len dan melepaskan diri. "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Loh? Kamu gak ngerti Len?" tanya Rin sambil memberikan secarik kertas ke Len. "Kamu yang ngerasain, seharusnya kamu tau dong."

_Sertifikat ini diberikan kepada..._

_Len Kagamine_

_karena memenangkan pertandingan karate_

Len melongo kembali. Jadi, mereka seperti ini karena untuk merayakan Len yang telah memenangkan pertandingan karate?

"Jadi, kalian kayak gini... karena mau merayakan kemenanganku?" tanya Len.

"Nah, tuh tau!" seru Miku sambil tetap tersenyum. Kaito dan Rin ikut tersenyum.

"Coba, ceritain lebih detail dong," pinta Len. Akhirnya, Rin yang menjelaskan.

"Jadi gini... sebenernya, waktu kemarin kamu mau ngembaliin diary itu ya Len.. aku tuh sengaja simpen di meja tamu dan buru-buru masuk kamar.. kenapa? Soalnya, biar diary itu ada di kamu dan kamu baca. Kalo gak di baca sih, gapapa juga... kan kita gak bisa nentuin pada waktu itu...

Terus, aku pura-pura lagi nyari diary, padahal aku tau diary itu ada di kamu... dan soal isi di diary itu yang tentang 'Rin sahabatan sama Kaito' itu bohong Len... kita sengaja nulis itu biar kamu baca... dan biar kamu curiga sama aku... kamu inget kan perjanjian kita waktu itu? Nah, skenario di sini, aku pura-pura ngingkar janji itu Len..

Terus, Miku ikutan ngerayain. Ya udah, jadi kita ngelaksanain ini semua deh... Terus, sebenernya waktu aku sama Kaito lagi ngobrol pagi-pagi di sekolah itu, kita udah tau kalo kamu tuh lagi ngawasin kita.. Jadi kita pura-pura gatau dan membahas diary itu.. Nah, begitulah ceritanya!"

Len mengangguk-angguk tanda paham.

"Jadi, kita cuma mau bikin kamu seneng aja dengan ngerayain kemenangan kamu... soalnya akhir-akhir ini kita ngeliat kamu kayak sedih gitu," kata Rin.

Len menatap Rin, Miku, dan Kaito dengan lama. Tak lama Len membuka mulutnya.

"Makasih banget ya kalian, udah merhatiin aku. Rin, kembaran yang paling hebat di dunia, thanks. Miku dan Kaito, teman nomor satu, thanks juga ya. Pokoknya, aku gak bakal lupa sama momen ini," kata Len. Terlihat bahwa Len terharu dengan semuanya.

"Nah, Len, jangan sedih lagi ya!" kata Rin sambil memeluk kembarannya.

END


End file.
